


A Proper Goodbye // Non-Committal

by Wordplaysam



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplaysam/pseuds/Wordplaysam
Summary: Two short works in which Helo is not having sex with the Sharon he thinks he's having sex with (dialogue taken from Six Degrees of Separation & Someone to Watch Over Me).





	1. A Proper Goodbye

He’d been looking for Sharon, so he was pleased that his intuition was right when he opened the hatch to the officer’s head and found her inside. He was careful, of course—life was surreal, these days, with clones of his wife around every corner—checking that she was marked by flight suit and dogtags as Athena.

If she’d looked up, she could have seen him approach, but she was too wrapped up in washing her hands, so he took the opportunity to surprise her, getting close enough to put his arms around her waist. “Athena,” he said.

“Helo,” she replied, and turned around. “Hey. I didn’t think…”

“You didn’t think I’d let you go on a six-day mission in deep space without a proper goodbye, did you? Next fight team’s not suiting up for another twenty.” She turned her face to the side, and he leaned in close to catch her scent. Different, but not bad. “Mmm, you smell good.”

“Yeah, I made a trade for some real soap,” she said, spinning, away, playing coy. As if she didn’t know exactly what he meant by a proper goodbye.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said and grabbed her arm. “Tastes as good as it smells?” She smiled, and laughed, but her demeanor was strangely serious. “Hey, something wrong?” He wished he could still ECO for her, wished he could trust that he could leave the ship for six days without two of his pilots getting in a stupid spat or something and breaking down the entire Cylon-Human alliance. Wished, sometimes, that they could take a Raptor and take Hera and get away from everyone, Humans and Cylons both. They both thought about that one, a whispered fantasy they often shared with each other as they drifted off to sleep.

But she didn’t answer his question, just reached for him, kissing him deeply. That was a good enough answer for him. They broke apart only long enough to slide her shirt over her head, and then she was back to him, her skin smooth under his hands, her body fitting perfectly in his arms, and he reflected, not for the first time, just how much he loved her. 

He pushed her against the hatch, and as he sucked the skin on her neck she shoved back, a little fight in her. He tossed his tanks aside and she came back to him. He’d told women before Athena that he loved them. A few he’d even meant it. But even if Athena wasn’t his first love, she was his first Love, with a capital L. His first soulmate. His only soulmate.

She wrapped her legs around him, the kiss becoming more and more physical, and he guided them down. The head sole wasn’t the most comfortable surface, but this was hardly the first time they’d frakked on it. She was being uncharacteristically light on the foreplay, but then again, she was the one with places to go, so he might as well follow her lead. 

As he thrust into her, she vocalized, wordless. Her back arching, her head rolling to the side as he thrust faster and faster, the familiar rhythm until all he could feel was her, all he could feel was pleasure, the orgasm rushing through his veins.

As he came down, he lay beside her on the sole, just breathing, his fingertips still playing over the surface of her skin. He would have stayed with her there forever, if it’d been an option, public head or no. But all too soon she pulled away, pulling back on her flight suit.

“Be safe out there,” he said, taking her by the hand. “I love you.” He bent to kiss her, but she looked away.

“I have to go,” she said, opening the hatch with her free hand. “I don’t want to be late.”

“I think I can get the CAG to cut you some slack,” he joked.

But she pulled away, darting out the hatchway. He sighed, watching her go. His Love.

It was going to be a long six days. But he had CAP, and he had Hera, and he had the thought of whatever semi-public place he and Athena could frak upon her return. Her Raptor, maybe, the quick, reliable standby. He dressed, alone.


	2. Non-Committal

“Truth is,” Helo said, “if something happened to you, I wouldn’t know how to deal with it.”

It was getting harder and harder to remember that Karl, so earnest, so kind, was the enemy. “I feel the same way,” she replied. 

“Back on the ship, I, look, I knew what was going on. I mean, between you and the Chief.”

She had Boomer’s memories of loving Chief. But she-- _this_ Eight, whatever that meant, even she didn’t know--hadn’t loved Chief. Had never even met him. “I think everybody did,” she said, noncommittal.

“And I respected it. Your feelings, his. But I would have given anything to be him.” And here it was: her duty. Her people had been trying to manipulate him into loving her, but she knew in her heart he’d loved her all along. 

She blinked and looked away. He’d loved _Boomer_ all along, at least.

“Hey, I’m not trying to put you on the spot here,” he said, misinterpreting her silence. Of course he misinterpreted it. How could he know? So many secrets, so many lies… “I don’t want to step in on what you two have. You feel the way you feel, and I have to respect it.”

Her duty:

She kissed him.

The feeling of his lips on hers, their hands slipping each other out of their clothes, his rain-slick body beneath her as she rode him. He moaned, his big hands gripping her hips. They moved together, their bodies together. She had always been just a part, a piece of a greater whole. And yet somehow, as he brought her to orgasm, she felt more connected to another being than she ever had been.

But the feeling ended and she came back to reality. It was raining. It was cold. And he didn’t know she had a hand in destroying his entire species. He pulled her close in to sleep, and she curled around him, her head resting on his chest, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back like he just wanted to keep touching her forever. She glanced up at his face and immediately regretted it. Even with his eyes closed, his smile was so content.

If she was falling in love with the man she’d been created to love, the man who loved her, was that doing her duty to her people? Was that doing right by Helo? 

Or was she betraying them both?


End file.
